


Jötun’s Apprentice

by DarkSeth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sex Magic, apprentice/teacher, loki's a bit ooc, only in the vaguest sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCONTINUED</p><p>She always knew she was superior. When he shows up she finds a teacher and he finds a lieutenant. But when information arises about the death of her parents, will she be strong enough to not succumb to his dark path in search of revenge? Or has she already started down that path? And does she even care? He certainly does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story that I am reworking a bit. I think it's not that good, but my friend really enjoyed it so I decided "Why not, someone else might enjoy it!" Therefore it is being posted on here. Just a warning, it is not completed so after some chapters it might take a while to continue it.

There is darkness and cold. The air is silent, occasionally broken by barely inaudible clicks and whispers. I’m small and don’t know what is happening. Frankly I am terrified. I try to move but something won’t let me. Suddenly I hear the heavy thud of footsteps approaching. I instinctively try to curl up. I know that the sound brings pain, but I don’t know why I know this. Suddenly a light glares into the dark room, piercing the darkness as a door is opened, blinding me. Something big and heavy is thrown in and thuds as it hits the ground. The door is slammed shut and the footsteps retreat. A small whimpering turns my attention to the figure thrown in. I hear some shuffling. A small light appears and illuminates the small hunched figure. A woman, huddled over a small child.

“There-there. It is okay now. Laufey is gone. My son we are safe.”

The infant stops whimpering. He opens his eyes and looks straight at me. His piercing blue eyes lock onto my own green ones. A spark jumps between us and I hold onto it for warmth. Later, when the pain becomes unbearable, when the cold seeps into my bones, I remember those eyes and hold onto that spark even longer. Suddenly that huddled figure disappears and is replaced with glowing red eyes and pain. It feels like every bone is shattered. My veins hold liquid metal. I scream and writhe and all I see is red eyes lit with mirth and pleasure. I twist some more, only aggravating it.

I then roll off... my bed? I gasp for air and look around. There is no cold, no red eyes, no chilling laughter. Alone. No longer small, but grown. 17 years of age. My heart slows down as I realize I am not in danger.

This dream... I don’t know where it comes from. I am sure it is real, but how could that be? Still, when times are hard I hold onto a spark. Whether it is the same or not, I have yet to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of our favorite villain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I previously stated, this is getting reworked from a previously crappy story I wrote a while back. Sorry about any mistakes!
> 
> Also I'm really sorry about the length of this chapter. I promise the next ones will be longer.

It was a friday afternoon as I was walking home from high school, the last day before winter break. The sky was partially sunny, and the weather was mild enough for a sweater. As I was walking I observed the other people passing. Everyone seemed absorbed in their own world. So weak and unobservant. Boring. A flash of emerald green and gold catches my eye.

A tall, lithe, dark-haired man. He seems familiar. His clothing consists of black pants and an emerald and gold jacket. His piercing, blue eyes... Loki, Loki of Asgard. _But that was only a story._ I then feel power emanating from his imposing figure. There is no doubt in my mind. This being is powerful. I speed up, and catch up to him. He glances at me. “Is your name Loki?” I ask nervously.

He stops, then turns to me. “Why do you ask?” His eyes peer into mine as if to read my soul.  
“I... don’t know.”  
“Then decide. Do I treat you as ally or foe?”  
I want something, but what, I don’t know. Then I decide, _to hell with it..._ “I wish to be your apprentice.”

He slowly draws his gaze over me, sizing me up and thinks for a minute. “You show some promise. Walk with me.” He turns and continues. I hurry to catch up to him. His stride is long, and I almost need to jog to stay beside Loki, hopefully my new teacher.

“As of now, I have other... projects to work on. I shall visit you when I have time.”  
We keep walking in silence. When we are almost at the front door, he suddenly turns to me. His head is cocked and his face shows puzzlement. “Why did you ask what you did? You do not seem like any villain?”  
I pause, trying to put my feelings in words. “I have always wished to cause mischief and chaos. I find humans are often weak and petty. I have always considered myself to be superior. Frankly, I desire blood and death. Not just any, but caused by me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Progress! Just wondering, is Loki too kind?  
> As stated before I am just polishing up an old story I had lying around, but if someone has a good suggestion I can take it and rework the rest of it. Comments make me eager to post the rest of this story!

_“I wish to be your apprentice.”_  
 _“Why?”_  
 _“I desire blood and death... caused by me.”_  
For the rest of the week I am in a daze. _Did I do the right thing?_ I remind myself of his parting words if I can’t concentrate: _“Go, stay alert. Act normally, and I will visit you soon.”_

All the time at school everyone but my close circle avoid me. Cyriacus corners me one day before school.  
“What the fuck is going on Andrea Dorchadas? You are much more occupied than usual. Even your minions are getting unruly. Is it, the dream?” At this point he looks around to make sure no one has overheard us. School politics are quite complex, especially when Cyriacus and I mess it up for fun. Especially when we mess it up. One sign of weakness and the sharks start circling. With us though, they should still be wary. No one messes with the Alpha and her Beta.  
“No its not that. Its just that something has come up. I don’t really want to discuss it.”  
“Come on Andrea. We’ve known each other since the orphanage. I helped you run away those five times. We’ve been through thick and thin. Can you at least tell me something?”  
“I would if I could. This is something I have to do by myself. I might tell you... after.”  
His face takes on a thoughtful expression. “Are you planning something? ...Yes! You are! This must be much bigger than your usual schemes. Are you sure you don’t need any help?”  
I sigh. “No you can’t help. This may take several years depending on the next time I meet... him.”  
“Wait. You have another person working on this?!” He looks a bit hurt.  
“Well, more like he’s in charge and I only help.”  
He looks a little alarmed. ”What happened to the Alpha? You don’t take orders at all.”  
I smile a little sadly. “Alpha was gone as soon as she met someone much more powerful.”  
A look of understanding dawns on Cyriacus’ face. “If this person is that powerful, then go ahead. If you ever need my help, just ask. If he fucks you over, I’ll set him straight. So if Alpha is gone, do I get your “pack” of minions?” he asks in a teasing voice.  
I laugh. “No. You most certainly do not. While here I am still the most powerful. Oh, they’re not minions, they are acquaintances and pseudo friends.” He smirks  
“Come on, classes are about to start.” We walk in the direction of our classrooms. At the fork in the hallway we pause, then split up.  
“Andrea” he calls, “Do what you want, just don’t change your name on me again.” I chuckle at the memory. I had been able to legally change my name from Dorchadas which was Gaelic for Darkness to my middle name. I then chose a different first name, Andrea. I liked my name as my parents gave it to me, but it could not command respect and was a bit too noticeable.  
“I won’t. But it was still funny the first time.” I reply.  
“Haha, very funny for you. Not for me.” I had not told him of the change so when he kept calling me Dorchadas people laughed. It was amusing, especially his face when he figured it out.  
~~~~~~~  
It is dark. I am really tired. I’m almost asleep, then something _shifts_. It feels like electricity dances across my skin. Something swirls, and I am no longer alone. A tall, dark figure steps into the pale moonlight. My teacher has arrived. I quickly sit up, then kneel in front of him.  
“Are you still willing?”  
”Affirmative.” I reply. A small smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth.  
“Then let us go. The binding ritual must be done.”  
“Binding?! What does that mean?” Suddenly I am not so sure. In my haste, I should have remembered that there would be some type of reckoning.  
“It will help me teach you. You will be able to feel my magic, and I, yours.” relief washes over me.  
“But,”  
I pause. Now comes the bombshell.  
“If need be I can block your access to your magic... naturally when you are ready the bond will break and I will not have control over you.”  
It doesn’t sound so bad. I guess if I wish to learn I will need to pay some sort of price, though I am not super excited about having any kind of bond with anyone, mortal or immortal. “I am ready.”  
“Good, now come. I will take us both.”  
I climb out of bed.  
“Put on something warm. Where we will be going there is snow.”  
I put on my heavy jacket, sweatpants, and lace up my combat boots.  
“That is appropriate.” he says. I take his proffered hand. The world swirls around us.


	4. Chapter 4

As the world resolves around us, I notice that we are standing in a moonlit glen. There is a small layer of snow on the ground, as well as on the surrounding trees. Towering above the trees are skyscrapers .  
“Where are we?”  
“New York City. On a full moon you will end your life as a human among mortals. You will bind yourself to me. On a new moon you will claim your legacy as my full apprentice.”

Loki draws a circle on the ground with his staff which he seemed to pull from nowhere. He kneels on one side and gestures for me to kneel on the other.  
“This is a bond of mentorship and trust. I will show you my true self. Then we will trace your lineage and find yours.”  
After saying this, Loki Odinson of Asgard and Laufeyson of Jötunnheim, reveals his heritage to me. The vivid blue spreads across his skin. His ridges are colored darker blue in contrast. His eyes shift to a smouldering red. A Jötunn prince in all his glory. His figure is awe inspiring. In my eyes he is the most beautiful being I have ever seen.

Loki then draws out a dark blue blade of ice. As he chants, he slits my wrist just enough for several drops to fall onto the snow, staining it crimson red. When the chant finishes, silver writing swirls and forms, hovering in front of us. They spell a name. “This is your true name, Scathana-sioc.” The writing then continues.Through my parents, their parents, theirs, and so forth.  
“Stop!” He says. The writing stops. He peers closer. “This explains it. Your maternal line descends from Kane Muirgenson. His father Muirgen was the son of Scathfanai, a dökkálfar warrior. Your paternal line descends from Kieran, son of Tenebris. Tenebris was the last king of Jötunheimr from the Ancient Lineage. Thus you have strong magics gifted to you. Very strong and ancient magics. One problem, they are locked away by your mortality.” At my questioning look he explains. “A mortal body cannot hold power very well. A “trigger” is needed. We shall look for it later.”

He waves away the writing and blood-stained snow. Then, taking out his dagger again, he cuts his own wrist. A bowl of ice forms in the circle. Loki then holding both of our cut wrists above it, lets some blood collect on the bottom. His blue blood and my red blood mix.

He leans over and picks up the bowl, hands it to me motioning for me to drink. I take a sip. There is no taste, coppery or otherwise, only a feeling of great power. I then pass the bowl over to him. He shudders a bit as he drinks the blood, reveling in the power. After putting the bowl down, he takes my hand. Raising the other he incants:  
“By the Ancient Laws and Powers, by moon full, by blood, I invoke the Binding of Master and Apprentice.”

Power or magic, which, I do not know nor do I care, swirls around us. It all coalesces and settles at the base of my neck.  
Loki releases my hand. “Let us see your mark. Where did the power settle?” I touch my hand to the base of my neck, right on the collarbone.  
“Take the jacket off.” I do. He slowly traces his finger over my skin. “Fitting.” he whispers.  
I quietly ask him “What is?”  
“Your mark is a phoenix. You are a true apprentice, the colors say so.”  
Curious I ask again, “What are they?” Loki takes a moment, then replies “Silver, green, and black.”  
“It is.” I agree. “Won’t others see it?”  
He chuckles “No, only you, myself, and other of this skill will see it. Later if you wish for others to see,they may.”  
~~~~~~~  
In a quiet room an alarm sounds.  
“Sir, there is a magical signature emanating from Lower New York City.  
“Crosscheck with all known signatures.”  
“Aye sir”  
“Sir! It is 97% similar to Loki Laufeyson.”  
“What!? Agent, call the Avengers Initiative. Stark Tower immediately! See if Thor is accessible.”  
“Aye sir... calling”  
“Fuck! He can never give us a break.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally wrote this, the chapters were really short so now I decided to combine two to make it longer. I'm sorry about the simple plot, I'm trying to fix and better it but it's no cooperating... so this is what I have.

Loki comes every day, or rather I should say every night, and teaches me how to access my magic. It is frustrating. I can feel it, I am doing everything correctly but there is a wall.  
“I don’t get it! If I have power, why can’t I use it?!” I finally snarl.  
“Patience. I can feel it as well, but you have not triggered it. Tomorrow I will take you to my library. There we will research different triggers.”  
I sigh, “Very well.” I then make a small bow in his direction “Forgive my outburst, Master.”  
“No offense was taken. You are forgiven.” He thinks for a minute “I have an idea. While we work on your trigger, you will study theories. It will give you a “head start” for when you can actually practice.”

* * *

 

_Later in the Library_

Loki comes out from behind a bookshelf carrying a stack of manuscripts.  
“Welcome to my personal library. Hopefully we can find the answer you are seeking.”

After two hours I hear a shout.  
“What is it?”  
“I believe I may have found part of what we are looking for.” he calls back. “ Come over here.”

As I round the corner I see him bent over a book, engrossed in its worn pages. He then looks up at the sound of my footsteps. “Here” he points to a line on the page.

  
_“A mortal may be capable of holding power if they are descended from an Æsir, Jötunn, Valar, or other. For a mortal to be capable of wielding said power, they must take in a bit of magic that will be relatively permanent, or, as rarely mentioned, undergo great trauma to their person. There have also been rumors and stories of mortals who wielded power after lying with an immortal.”_

  
I sit back, a bit stunned.  
“So you either force magic in me, which is dangerous for me and draining for you, be severely traumatized, or have sex with a god.”  
“Well, to put it crudely, yes.”  
“Shit.”   
He looks up at me with an unreadable expression.“You seem... reluctant.”  
“Well I’m not that keen on being traumatized. I’ve had boyfriends, but I’ve never gone beyond some make-out sessions. What's left is the _“insert magic”_ but that is really risky. Your magic is not the same as mine. My body would either have to change it to match mine or it would reject it, in effect killing me. And anyway, it would take a lot of your power to “kick-start” mine. Which is kinda pointless.” He smirks a bit, then shakes his head, chuckling. “Mortals.”  
I glare at him.  
“It is your choice. Think on it.”

* * *

 

For the rest of the week Loki leaves me alone. I am more distracted than normal. _‘Do I go through with it? I really, really want to learn. I would not be his apprentice if I had no power.’_  
Unfortunately the foster family I was staying with at the time _“Not for long”_ noticed my unusual behavior. One night the two adults cornered me in the living room.  
“We’ve noticed you are a bit, jumpy and tense lately.” the woman begins “Is everything alright? No one pressuring you to do anything?”  
In my mind I smirk. _As if anyone could manipulate me. Alpha. Who do these people think I am?_ Outwardly I keep a straight face. “No, nothing is wrong.”  
The two glance at each other. “Are you sure. You can trust us you know.” The male speaks up ”I know it could be embarrassing, but with you being a girl and in high school...” He trails off, unsure as how to continue. I snort.  
“No, nothing is happening. And yes I am a girl and in high school, but I. Am not. Weak.” I snarl at them. Their faces show shock and unease. The female then gives a knowing smile.  
“Well, alright. But when you decide to tell someone, tell someone you trust..” I give them a scathing look and turn around. I quickly march to the house phone.  
“Cyriacus, can you meet me. I really need to hunt.”  
“Sure, Andrea. Better out than inside.”

As I walk out the door I hear the male and female whispering. I pause and listen closely.  
“Are you sure she could be in trouble and not the one causing it?”  
The male replies, “Well now that I think about it, she seemed a bit violent. She could be in a gang.” He doesn’t sound convinced. At this I smirk. _Boy, how right you are._ Then he continues “But it could also be that she is defensive. You never know how someone will react when cornered.” I quietly snarl.

The female then starts ”I’ve heard of a group referred to as the “Pack”. They seem to have the run of the school.”  
The male interjects, “I’ve heard of them as well. Their leader is someone called “Alpha”. The closest anyone ever got to Alpha is some guy named “Beta”.”  
“Could she be in it?”  
“I don’t think so. She’s a girl. Gangs don’t have girl members.”  
Leaving, I let the door slam. Immediately they stop whispering. I smirk in amusement at their conspiracies and continue on my walk.

* * *

Cyriacus is waiting at the corner looking bored. I saunter up to him as he turns to face me.  
“Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.” I punch him on the arm.  
“If you were living with those people you wouldn’t look any better.” He and I both laugh.  
“So...” he turns to me, “What do you want to do?” I think for a bit.  
“I’m not completely sure. How about whatever we feel like?” His eyes light up in expectation.  
“Oh man! You wanna grab someone else, or just the two of us?” I raise an eyebrow. He chuckles.  
“OK. Just us two.”

* * *

I stumble into my room at 3am. I had somehow managed to sneak past the two adults, and now collapsed on my bed. Just as I am just about dozing off, when I feel my master’s presence.  
“Man! Must you show up now? I’m dead tired.”  
He chuckles. “Well, we will not do anything tonight. I just wished to reassure myself you are well. I had noticed you went out to revell, but was unsure as to your health.”  
I turn over. “As you can see, I’m fine. Now go away. Wanna sleep.” His magic swirls and he disappears, leaving me to sleep.

* * *

The next night I kneel down in the middle of the room. In front of me the air swirls, a precursor to my masters arrival. Then Loki, my teacher and my master, steps out.  
“Have you made your decision, Apprentice?” He is wearing his armor and looks quite the warrior.  
“Yes, my Master. I have made my choice. I will lie with any immortal you deem worthy.”  
He smirks “Any immortal?”  
I pause to choose my words carefully. “Within reason. I will wish for them to be pleasant to look at, humanoid, and not too cruel.”  
“Wise choice. Your requirements are sufficient. Are you willing this night?” His blue eyes are gleaming with mischief and eagerness, as his hand stretches out toward me.  
“Have you found someone?” I ask warily. The only response I get is an unnerving, shit-eating grin on his face.  
“What do you have up your sleeve, Silvertongue?” No answer is forthcoming, only his hand still outstretched. I decide to follow. ‘Oh well, here goes nothing.’ I grab his outstretched hand and he helps me up, not letting go. Loki then pulls me into his embrace. His grip is strong. Without thinking I cuddle closer and inhale his scent. Pine forest, leather, and something _more_. Most definitely Loki. As soon as I realize what I had just done, my face flushes red and I pull away. Or, try to, as his grip does not relent its hold on me.  
“I’m sorry.I didn’t mean to... ugh.”  
“My dearest Apprentice. Maybe you already have found someone to lie with?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scathana lays with an immortal. Loki reveals that they may have been detected.
> 
> There is sex in here (really badly written) but it is here. You have been forewarned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to combine chapters into longer ones because they were just too short to stay by themselves. Looking over this, I think this really needs some work, but I don't have the time. I'd love to find a beta, I have one in mind, but it just hasn't worked out yet. Because I'm combining chapters, I will run out of updates soon, which I'm hoping will be resolved over the summer as I plan to write alot because I will have much more free time.

He pulls me into the portal and we arrive in a glade in the middle of a forest. The moon is new, so only the multitude of stars provide light. Loki pulls me close, wraps his arms around my waist as he rests his head head on mine. We stand like this for a while. I look up at him.  
“Master,”  
“Shh...” he interrupts ”Not Master tonight. Loki.”  
“Fine... Loki, shouldn’t we get this done so I can fully be your Apprentice?”  
“We can go slowly if you want. Why do you ask?”  
A little uncomfortable I whisper “I’m of no use to you like this.”  
He freezes. “No. Never say that. Though by tradition you would only be an apprentice of physical combat and mischief, you are mine. My Apprentice. My Scathana Sioc.” One of his hand starts running through my hair while his lips start tracing their way down to mine. There he pauses, and growls out “You are mine” and dives in.

His lips press against mine demanding. My arms circle around his neck, angling my head upwards. His tongue asks for entrance. I willingly open my mouth, inviting him in. After a bit we pull apart for air. Loki then sits down and pulls me down on top of him. His lips immediately re-attach to mine. My hands reach up and tangle into his hair. I’m pressed back onto the ground. He stretches out on top of me and resumes tangling our tongues while at the same time, his hands start roaming all over. He draws back and I open my eyes and look at him. His eyes shine with a question. I nod, and he waves away our clothes. He sits back as his gaze wanders over me hungrily. I too, take this time to really look at him. Strong but not bulky, lithe , pale but not in an unhealthy shade. He leans down and kisses me, then continues down. Jaw, neck, to the knavel, down the thighs past the knee. He then settles my legs around his waist. His fingers start stroking me to make sure I am prepared. Looking up at me he asks.  
“Are you physically a virgin?”  
“No, not physically.”

Loki draws up to cover my body with his, rests a hand by my head, and reaches a hand down to position himself. He slowly pushes in, as I wince in pain. He stops.  
“Are you well?”  
“Just move , damn you.” I growl out.  
He smirks, “Very well my lady” then quickly thrusts all the way in. I hiss in shock and pain. Loki slowly pulls out, then snaps back in. I hiss out again, its more uncomfortable than painful. He then angles his thrust and hits _that_ place inside me.  
“Ah!” is ripped out of my throat. He stops and peers at my face. I snarl at him.  
“Move you fucking bastard.” He chuckles, then shoves his hardness in again.  
“So tight” he moans. Loki slows his pace, pulling his full length out and agonizingly sliding it back in. I feel every inch of his manhood.  
“Fuck, come on. Faster!”  
“No”  
“Shit! Come on.”  
The pleasure is mounting, and I can feel him tensing. Loki leans down and kisses me.  
“You have a filthy mouth. Maybe you need some discipline.” He growls, low in his chest. The combination of his thrusts and voice sends me over the edge. I tighten around him, riding the wave of pleasure. He starts speeding up his pace, almost ready to cum. His thrusts become erratic. He groans as he buries himself to the hilt and empties himself into me. He collapses on top of me, both of us spent.

* * *

 

I wake up still in his arms. Loki is already awake, tracing lines on my arm.  
“Good morning.”  
I quickly sit up. “Morning?! I need to get back so no one suspects I was gone.”  
He chuckles and pulls me into his lap. “No need to fret. It is early. You have no schooling today, and I have made a clone of you. It is currently sleeping in your stead.” I relax. A bit relieved. _Who knew having the God of Mischief as a Master would be so useful?_  
“So, what do we do know?” I teasingly ask him. My hand starts tracing the plane of his chest. I lean up and peck him on the lips. He chuckles at my antics.  
Then with a smirk he replies “Now, Master and Apprentice will be unleashed upon the mortal world.”

He gets up and I tumble off his lap. Loki then reaches over and tosses me a set of clothes consisting of tight black leather pants, a green tank top, and a leather coat in a similar style to his with some silver metal plating as light armour.  
“Dress. We will test you to see how well you can combine theory with practise.” I sit on the ground with a pout on my face. Last night was pleasurable and I want to do it again. Apparently he read the expression on my face as he turns to me with a serious expression. “Last night was only once. You are now capable of wielding your power. We have gone from Loki and Scathana back to Master and Apprentice. Come, get ready and let us go. The world is light, now let us bring dark.”  
I grin. Loki may be lost to me, but not forever. Now I will prove my superiority and my worth to my Master and the rest of the pathetic mortal world. After we break our mentorship bond, I will find Loki. We will have our night again.

We reappear in a cave within a mountain range. The outside ground is covered in snow and a light wind blows into the cave. Loki turns to me. “A name implies your element or affinity. Yours, Scathana Sioc, literally translated means Shadows’ Frost. Also your given mortal name, Dorchadas, means Darkness. I suspect your affinity will be either ice, shadow, or darkness/chaos. With your bloodlines it could be all three.” He proceeds to walks around the perimeter of the cave chanting a protection, then repeats the process for protection against detection.  
“Why do you think we will be detected?” I ask.  
“On one of my encounters with some... people, I received information that makes me believe we were detected at our bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the sex scene, I know, was horrible. But I'm really bad at these kinds of scenes so, that was what I stuck with. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to focus mostly on the Avengers and SHIELD.

The training is hard and tiring. He has me run through and practice every theory and exercise I ever came across. He corrects my technique, making sure I do not use too much power. After running through everything, we pause to take a much needed breath. A smirk stretches across his lips. I feel a returning smirk on mine.  
“So,” I start “it is beginning. What are your orders Master”  
He laughs. “Yes. It is beginning. For now we will start small, and let our enemies be lured into a false security. If you find mortals that would be useful, recruit them.” A thoughtful expression comes over his face. “Do not flaunt your power, but remember you are My Apprentice. You hold great power. Carry yourself accordingly.”  
We stay for three more days. I keep practicing, improving my stamina and skill.  
~~~~~~  
Fury walks into a conference room. At the table a group of people sit. He walks to the head of the table and glances at the assembled crew.  
“We have received intelligence that leads us to believe that Loki has escaped and may have found a powerful ally. One of the suspects is missing and we believe they may be with him.”  
The five people glance at each other with nervous expressions.  
“No word from Thor?” asks Banner.  
“None  
Stark then looks at Fury. “Who do you suspect? Is this in any way connected to the reading you got two months ago?”  
“It is unknown if the two are connected. Our main suspect is subject DSJ.”  
“Who?”  
Fury sighs. “She is the offspring of two Eliminates.”  
Natasha stiffens and looks up quickly. “Sir, is this the Dark Elf case?”  
“Affirmative Agent.” Turning to the rest of the group he explains “Fola and Sanguine,” At this Stark snorts and Fury shoots him a look. “were enemies of SHIELD. At that time we believed that they were aliens, or of alien heritage. Now that we are receiving information on other worlds from Asgard, we believe they may be of Elven heritage, particularly svártalfar or dökkálfar. However, at that time they needed to be Eliminated, so we sent a special task force under Black Widow. Afterward we found out that that they had married and sired a child. That child was put into the foster care system as she showed no signs of being anything but human. We kept loose track of subject DSJ after that.”  
Fury’s little speech seems to inspire different feelings in each of the Avengers. Steve’s showed disapproval, Natasha’s was blank, Clint’s expression was thoughtful. likewise Tony’s was shock, Banner’s was uncomfortable and Thor’s was understanding for the sacrifices made by warriors.  
“Wait, doesn’t Fola mean blood in Gaelic, and Sanguine also mean blood in Latin?” asks Tony, a little puzzled. Everyone looks startled at the non sequitur. Fury turns his one eye on him.  
“Hey, whats wrong with knowing other languages?”  
“Nothing. But yes, it does mean blood. And all the more suspicious was that every time they disappeared our sensors would read an energy surge not unlike the Bifrost.”  
Steve then voices his question. “What did they do to SHIELD to have them eliminated?” The lack of response prompts him to continue. “You did have a good reason to Eliminate them? Right?”  
Without pause Fury replies. “That information is classified.”  
Tony laughs “And just how much higher can you get than a member of the Avengers?”  
Fury turns back to him. “The Council.”  
This phrase gives everyone pause. Clint looks at Fury.  
“So you didn’t ask why? You just followed orders?”  
Fury looks uncomfortable but quickly masks it. “This is not an interrogation, Agent Barton. Don’t treat it as such.” He sits back “Dismissed.”


End file.
